


蓝海与玫瑰「五」

by Chiiizuru



Series: 蓝海与玫瑰 [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, One's present whereabouts is unknown., War, air war
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiiizuru/pseuds/Chiiizuru
Summary: 空军Thor&军医Loki背景：战争时期甜虐预警
Relationships: Thor/Loki
Series: 蓝海与玫瑰 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688899
Kudos: 1





	蓝海与玫瑰「五」

阳光反射到窗帘上，Loki即使是闭着眼睛也能感受到它的刺眼，他微皱着眉头有点不耐烦的睁开双眼，看到熟悉的白色吊灯和周围的一切，原来他正躺在家里的床上。说实话，Loki对于昨天自己是怎么回到家里的没有丝毫印象，他只记得自己在那之后没有一点力气，他想在最后给Thor一个吻，但他连这个动作都懒得去做，只想倒头就睡。

Loki往一边侧过身子，他感到身体酸楚无力，身旁的金发男子似乎察觉到了他的动作，缓缓支撑起身子，Loki的视线停留在他的脸上，发现他正在一脸沉醉的看着他，朝他露出了阳光般完美的笑容。

“早上好，Babe。”  
他的头低了下来，双唇再次落到Loki的唇上。  
“早上好。”  
Loki躺在他的胸膛，玩弄着他金色的发丝，昨日的愉悦似乎还在身体里回响。

Loki在不知不觉中又睡着了，再次醒来时枕边的人已经不在。  
“该死。”  
快到中午了，Loki迅速起身换上医服，浑身的酸痛让他腰都快直不起来了。脖颈上星星点点的红印是在没办法遮盖，他只好围上了一块领巾。

——  
“今天怎么那么晚，不像你啊。”  
Bucky向他递了一份检查表。  
“没事，身体不太舒服。”  
“嗯…你这个…领巾……”  
“有点皮肤过敏。”Loki不自然的扯了扯领巾。  
“嗯……”Bucky一脸看穿了的表情。

Thor从早上开始就被叫去作各种准备训练，北方战线传来消息，军队已经快无力抵抗敌军的入侵，呈现出不利的形式，这边的防守结束后，他们有极大的可能会被派到Jotunheimr，或者是更北的Niflheim。

“总算结束了，一起去喝一杯？今天一起的可是有医疗处美丽动人的女士们。”  
Fandral搭上Thor的肩膀。  
“不了，还有点事。”  
“你最近是怎么回事，训练一结束就不见人影了。”  
“没什么，我要去医院。”  
“去医院？怎么老往医院跑，以前不是就算伤的再怎么重也不愿意去医院吗？”  
“没办法，最近有点病入膏肓了。”Thor笑了笑，“替我向女士们问好。”  
说完就往医院的方向走去了。

夜晚逐渐降临，医院里依旧是灯火通明，但仓库里只剩下Loki一人。  
“青霉素、奎宁、磺胺、氯胍……”  
Loki清点着目前他们所有的药物。  
“晚上好，请问Laufeyson医生下班了吗？”  
Loki一抬头就看见了站在门口朝他微笑的Thor。  
“晚上好，托你的福，今天的工作还没做完。”Loki推了推眼镜。  
“那……我就只好在这等你下班了。不知道我有没有这份幸运能和你共进晚餐。”  
Thor走上前环住了Loki的腰。  
“你这样我可没办法完成工作了。”  
Loki用笔戳住了Thor的胸膛。  
“好好。”Thor站在一旁安静的看着他。

今天的夜晚和他们之前在一起的每一个夜晚一样，清冷寂静，周围的一切都像是静止的无声的、只有两人的心跳声在空气里回荡。

“Loki。”  
“嗯？”  
“你还记得我们第一次见面时的场景吗”  
“嗯…怎么了？”  
Loki回想起那个青涩的、充满未知的吻。  
“在看到你第一眼，我就决定了。”  
“决定……什么了？”  
“决定了我一定要认识你。如果就这么错过了你，我想我会后悔一辈子。”  
“……”Loki与他对视着。  
“我…还想对当时那个无礼的吻道歉。”  
“现在？不觉得太迟了吗？”Loki微笑起来。  
“嗯，抱歉。那时的你实在是太可爱了，就像一只在不停挠着我心窝的猫。”

Thor动情的抚摸着他的脸颊，Loki看到他的眼睛里闪着微亮的光。只要在他身边，Loki总是感到被一种温暖的力量包围，好像自己也可以不用那么着急，不用那么焦虑，只要有他在，自己也能稍微停下脚步，稍微享受一下仅有的一些喜悦。

“为什么是我？”  
“正因为是你，所以我爱你。爱你并不在我的计划之内，只是它刚好发生了。”

Thor低下头吻他，这个细腻的吻深情而陶醉。重叠的黑暗在悄然中组成了夜晚，光下两人的影子也在重叠着，Thor的吻在鲜活的夜晚跳动，他环抱着他的手臂就像是征服的记号，热烈且永续不断。

他们曾以为今天也将一如往常，直到天边升起的红色讯号将夜空一分为二，刺耳的警报声从四面八方响起，楼下不断有人跑出，到空地上聚集，他们的声音嘈杂而急促，像是在确认自己是不是还在梦中。

“Thor？”  
Loki皱着眉头似乎也在向他确认，Thor看见红色讯号的光在Loki的脸上闪烁，就像是一朵朵炸开的血色花，他把视线移向窗外。  
“他们来了。”  
Thor再次看向Loki的时候已经恢复了平日的镇静，他蓝色的双眸已与之前不同，是Loki从没见过的眼神。他们快速从仓库向空地上跑去，穿过一层又一层躁动不安的人群，耳边不断充斥着奔跑声，叫喊声。  
“安静！安静！请保持镇定！”  
Loki朝不知所措的病人们叫喊着，没有什么比一群惶恐不安的群众更可怕的了。  
“军队会保护你们的安全，请回到自己的房间里！”  
Loki正在和其他医护人员对聚集在空地上的人群进行疏导，还有些吓晕了的人一会儿从屋子里跑出来，一会儿又跑进去，嘴里还在一刻不停的念叨着。

“Loki，我必须得走了。”  
Thor握住Loki的双肩，直视着他。  
“……好。”  
Loki咬着下唇，他从不知道原来看着一个人上战场是如此的令人难受。  
“保护好自己。”  
“嗯，你也是。”  
Loki没办法再说出什么，他明白战争对任何虔诚的祈祷都毫不在意。  
Loki给了他一个拥抱，直到看着他离去的背影逐渐消失在街道尽头，他才转身回到医院里。

——  
“Thor！快！Hel的军队已经快跨过边境了！”  
Fandral脱下他夏威夷风的衬衣，一看就是刚从酒吧匆匆跑来。  
“喝酒了？”Thor也匆忙的换上飞行服。  
“一滴都没来得及喝，真会挑时间。”  
Fandral嘴里咒骂着，正在为这个不合时宜的入侵破坏了他本该十分美好的夜晚而满肚子怨气。

还来不及整队，所有的飞行员就坐进了战机准备起飞，跑道上一架接着一架的战机在连续不断的警报声中冲进未知的黑夜。Thor想起了Loki，前几天他们才一起在这片天空上看过落日，而现在却已经截然不同。他们保持着队形，往前方闪着红光的地方飞去，跨过一片漆黑的云层，Thor能看到地面上已经被红光照亮，倒塌的树木燃起了火焰，敌军已经跨过边境线正在和陆地上的士兵们对抗，呼啸的炮弹拖着长长的光芒划过黑暗，枪弹的声音从四面八方黑暗的角落里放射出来，升起的浓烟就像是一只魔鬼的利爪，笼罩着不断爆炸的战争。

“A1、A2降低速度，尽可能进入敌军区域。其他战机做好掩护，已检测到敌方战机。”  
“收到。”Thor降低速度往后退，让其他战机能够飞到他的前方。  
“两点钟方向发现敌机！重复，两点钟方向发现敌机！”  
耳机里传来讯号，前方几条连续的火光划破黑暗，敌军开始了扫射。  
“检测到敌军机群！”  
所有飞行员分散开来，躲进黑夜的云雾中追踪目标等待出击。

在黑夜中作战无疑增加了难度，Thor根据从前的经验猜测，对方的战斗机可能拥有高性能雷达，也可能携带着近距弹，冒然靠近只会提前暴露自己，如果对方已在不知不觉中将他锁定，那他必死无疑。考虑过后，Thor选择了向上爬升，先提前占据绝对的高度优势之后再发射导弹，这样可以让导弹在向下俯冲的过程中加速，也能让他在有限的视野中获得更远的射程。

“A2关闭雷达去敌军侧翼射击。”  
“收到。”

Thor向Fandral发出指令，自己则打开了雷达吸引对方。此时Thor的显示屏上已经清楚的显示了多个敌机的标志，他只有很短的时间做出准确的判断，才能够在更远的距离发射，以避免卷入正面对抗，但是远距离射击也意味着命中率的降低。

Thor临时做出决定，为了提高命中率尽可能的靠近敌机再射击。往前飞行逐渐靠近后，对方战斗机果然对准了Thor，与此同时Thor的雷达系统也已经开始警告他被敌机锁定了，于是他也果断的锁定了对方。

但是对方似乎并不在乎命中率，并不在乎是否能把他击落，在较远的距离上就率先Thor发射了导弹，而Thor虽然占据了高度优势能给导弹加速，但此时的他明白，如果他的判断准确，敌军是拥有高性能雷达的战斗机，那他无疑会被先击中。

「上帝啊。」Thor在内心祈祷着，他能感觉自己的冷汗都出来了，Thor深吸一口气，奋力抑制住狂不断加快的心跳，向敌机发射了两枚导弹。由于这两枚导弹仍需要战机的雷达作引导，Thor只能继续平复内心不断升起的恐惧等待着，即使这时屏幕上敌方的导弹正在向他靠近。

经过焦灼的几分钟，Thor发出的导弹终于在快靠近敌机的时候打开雷达主动锁定了目标，于是Thor立即向下倾斜试图摆脱敌机的锁定，而此时对方的导弹已经和他近在咫尺。幸运的是，敌方并不是拥有高性能雷达的机种，对方也选择放弃了给他的导弹继续引导，敌方导弹在失去引导后与Thor擦肩而过，没能命中他。

此时的敌机也开始摆脱Thor导弹的追踪，就在他快要成功摆脱锁定时，A2战机已经躲到了敌机的后方，成功向他发射了两枚近距弹，敌机飞行员看到两枚导弹正向自己飞来，此时的他已经没有足够的时间再去躲避了，他根本毫无反应，连降落伞都来不及打开就被击中，瞬间在空中变成了一个炸开的火球。

于是Thor和Fandral重新组合编队，继续前进。数次作战的磨合已经让他们有了足够的默契，在连续的配合下又击落了几架敌方战机，经历了一番焦灼的追逐战后，终于在其他队友的掩护下飞到了敌方的控制区。

黑夜和云雾让他们很难确定敌方堡垒的具体位置，他们无法确定现在地面的情况，冒然打开雷达只会再次暴露自己，一番思考之后，Thor打开了检测距离较近的红外线搜索设备，Fandral则继续保持隐身状态，在小心的飞行了一段距离后，Thor终于检测到了对方的临时堡垒，他当即向下放射了两枚导弹。

不一会儿就听到了巨大的爆炸声，红色的火光开始连续暴烈，漆黑的浓烟不断升起。敌方飞行员似乎也收到了本部堡垒被炸毁的信息，停止了火力进攻开始撤退，逐渐消失在了黑夜中。

“A1、A2完成任务，准备返航。”  
Thor和Fandral开始掉头返回机场，他们又一次成功的完成了任务。

地面上的交火仍在继续，本该一尘不染的仙境也染上了战火的颜色，双方连续不断的投射发出巨大的喧闹，刺眼的火光从各个地方爆发出来，本来长满绿草的地面已经变成了凹凸不平的沙土，士兵们匍匐在地上翻滚着前进，手里的机关枪越发残忍的扫射着进攻的敌人，前方的防护林就像是一道天然的屏障，阻挡了敌军前进的道路。

就在快要进入我方控制区的时候，Thor的显示屏上突然出现了被锁定的信号，显示敌机就在自己的右后方。

「什么？！」Thor转头看去，敌机与自己已经非常接近。是Hel的幽灵飞行员，他们以神出鬼没著称，最擅长隐藏在对方编队的周围近距离出击，他们并不在乎近距离格斗的风险有多大，即使自己处于不利的地位也要完成自己的使命，似乎已经做好了随时牺牲的准备，而今晚带着黑云的夜晚对他们来说是最有力的战场，没想到这次真的遇上了，Thor看到后方两个黑点已经在向自己靠近，这么近的距离他已经没有时间再摆脱。

“Thor！快弹射！”  
耳机里响起了Fandral的叫喊声。

于是Thor果断拉起弹射手柄，弹出了座椅。就在他弹出的瞬间，机身瞬间变成一团爆炸的火焰，机身弹出的碎片飞射过来，直直的插入了Thor的手臂和大腿，Thor疼痛的吼了几声。与此同时，Fandral也锁定敌机给了他致命一击，两团爆炸的火焰在空中格外显眼，就像巨大的烟火向四处喷溅开来。

Thor在半空中打开了降落伞，他不知道自己将会降落在哪一方的控制区，他警惕的向下盯着地面，但是下方却黑的出奇，他没有看到任何的建筑物亦或者树木。

「风？」Thor感到一阵阵风吹过自己的脸颊，自己的位置也因为风的缘故开始偏离，随后而来的是刺骨的寒冷和湿润。Thor落入了一片海中，刚才还在回响的炮火声一下子就安静了，只有海水不断钻进一道道破裂的伤口，就像恶魔的水蛇要把他吸食干净，不慎吸入的黑烟还残留在他的咽喉，他只感觉到一次又一次的呼吸困难，他奋力的喘着气想往海面上游，但全身的无力感让他四肢僵硬，就只能这么任由着身体不停的下沉。

Thor又想到了Loki，前几天他们才在这片海上看过月亮，当时的他是那么美丽、那么动人，那个夜晚又是多么的令人沉醉。而现在却截然相反，虽然Thor已经做好了随时为国捐躯的准备，但他没想到，自己的生命并不是交给了那片天空，而是交给了这片大海。

他开始想象Loki听到自己没回来的消息会是什么表情，会震惊到面无表情还是会失声痛哭。Thor在不断的想象中持续下沉，他好像隐隐约约在海面上看到了Loki的脸，他轻哼一声扬起了嘴角，随后缓缓闭上了双眼。

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读🌊🥀


End file.
